Starry Heart
by Wish counselor
Summary: When I went to sleep, everything seems peaceful and new every time I wake up in a new world. Until, I met Jireh. The teenager who gave in his life for me. I crave for blood, power, pleasure, virginity, purity, and ... this, ... him as my true love. After years of thought, this is officially discontinued. If anyone's willing to continue this, PM me for confirmation.
1. Chapter 1

**Starry Heart.**

Summary: I'm just an ordinary guy with a gifted skill in writing. That is, until I met her, she changed my life. Our relationship was like a unique kind of heartbreak and heart bloom. Question is, why did she fell in love with me?

Author's note: This one is going my first Rated T romance genre for Jirachi. I know it's a strange choice. Enjoy and review. A Human x Pokemon relationship. All of my chapters are fixing current issues. Plus, I Edited or Added missing pieces of the puzzle. You may want to start reading all over.

**Chapter 1: Hotel, Farming and Vacation**

Hello everybody. My name is Jireh.

I am writing this special diary that we kept secret only to ourselves. But intros are necessary

I live in a third class populace. I'm known to have a Cappuccino colored skin, I'm 5.6 ft., I'm 125 pounds, age is about to be 17, and brown colored eyes.I'm not your average trainer wannabe. You see, I'm a writer at school and at a mini business at my Class in Castelia University. I still like pokemon though.

I may as well introduce my family.

I also have a female pet Minccino when I was 9 years old. Both of us were used to tour around different places and had random fights while training young pre-school children about the basics of raising pokemon. She's actually fun to have as well. Thanks to her, we get all house hold chores last for only 15 minutes.

My dad manages the marketing of fishes to the markets along with water type pokemon living at sea water and freshwater, which is something I'm proud about. Design of my dad's aquatic pond farm place is a mix or tradition and innovation. Whenever you want to start your journey with a water type, my dad can help you with that case. At a fair price or contract of sorts.

My mom is a professor in pokemon statistics. In Nimbasa University records, she's very good in examining a pokemon and a trainer's performance in battle. Effort Values and other mathematic lessons, she can teach me those. But I'm not a math geek.

Lastly, my sister is also 5.6 ft., 120 pounds, she's 15 years old, and her eye color is onyx black. She's more of a musician. Which is why she often joins the Pokemon Musical whenever we have our vacation time. She raises her own solosis when she was 6 years old. Right now, it a Reuniclus. Wow. Me and my chinchilla pokemon felt over shadowed from the one's tiny green cell becomes a half human like fetus.

* * *

><p>It all began on this day of my vacation:<p>

**04 / 05 / 2011 – At a ship sailing towards the bay of Lilycove City, 3 pm.**

At the port of Lilycove city, we took our vacation to my dad's hotel near the beach. A decently designed 5 story hotel designed like the Japanese bamboo on the outside. But the inside was a completely grand design of the sea temple itself. Well, that's something that only a few can share about including me. I was reading our own made diary about the birth of my dad's water type paradise. Written in the art of my child like perspective.

_11 years ago, it was one evening when a 'water type pokemon market manger' returns to his Classic designed hotel under construction. _

"_How's the blueprint progress?" he asked._

"_So far so good. But it many of our internal architectures are still debating on another design. They just can't organize it well." The architecture manager sighs as he drinks a bitter strawberry drink._

"_SENYOR, WE NEED TULONG ON TAONG SUUGAT! Quickly!" this peasant, being bilingual, confused the architect's language._

_All of the people currently involved in the hotel's birth arrived at the scene with a nurse at hand. One man bleeds out the corpse, a surviving treasure. Giving the creature name from a lost language._

_Ang Puso't isip prinsipe nang tribo nang tubig, prinsipe Manapiya._

And that's the short story of my dad's hotel. When reviewers asked us on who planned the design of the entire hotel, we only told the public that we dreamed a mew who introduced us to the temple.

* * *

><p>There I closed my book as all of us received our meal from a restaurant near the port. I brought out my hungry minccino while my sis brought out her reuniclus. Gladly, they also like to eat modern human food like us. Well, if I were to observe how our pet pokemon eat, I taught my little min how to use her customized spoon and fork, and chopsticks (I allowed her eating bare pawed). As for reuniclus, well, psychic powers really get good benefits huh?<p>

* * *

><p>After we feast, we travelled northwest to reach the northern hemisphere of Hoenn, where a country path found by a small group throughout history and formed the first environment friendly farm for water types.<p>

Where me and my family are also taking our vacation as well.

* * *

><p>At evening time, we arrived at my dad's farm.<p>

But we're not sleeping at the farmhouse like those farmers from harvest moon.

We're sleeping at the popular hotel that my book has written. As for our arrival, we have to go to bed. Gladly, each of us will have our own rooms. Minus my sister who always sleeps with my mom. Thank goodness for our room discussions earlier from the restaurant, I get to sleep at the top room.

After I unpacked and arranged my stuff(clothes, food, etc. basic needs and vacation things) to the shelves and closets, I placed in my bed my mother's gift. A Jirachi plush doll.

After fixing myself up for bed, I turned off the lampshades and hug my plush gently as I watched the night stars shine the evening.

* * *

><p>Looking back at my days …<p>

Life was a frustrating thing in the city you know. Especially Castelia city. It's all about work work work! Perfection, pressure, haste, evolution, too many negative things. It's light darkness all over!

If only, …

"I could meet you face to face. Teach me your ways. Little Jirachi. What is your life?" I wondered as I shuffled my bag to listen to an Ipod music. To listen on a song …

Of Remembrance … (When I met you)

_There I was, an empty piece of a shell,  
>Just minding my own world;<br>Without even knowin' what love and life were all about  
>Then you came,<br>You brought me out of the shell;  
>You gave the world to me<br>And before I knew, there I was so in love with you_

_You gave me a reason for my being_  
><em>And I love what I'm feelin'<em>  
><em>You gave me a meaning to my life<em>  
><em>Yes, I've gone beyond existing<em>  
><em>And it all began <em>_**when I met you.**_

'All I ever wish … was'

'to meet you.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Starry Eye of truth**

**AN: Now we will meet our main guest. Awkward to start in the morning but I like the approach I tackled with daytime. If you went ahead, check my AN at chap 1. Note, I'm mixing it with Filipino and English language. I'm experimenting to see how it works out. Right now, we going to see Jirachi's 3****rd**** and 1****st**** person POV and Our MC's remaining night story. Next chapter will be jirachi's 1****st**** person POV.**

I turned off the music from my Ipod and began wondering my dull mindless world.

Then again, … what should I expect?

* * *

><p>I was in a view of the night mountain sky. I can see a lot of stars and a giant shooting star. It was wonderful. When I turned to the left, I saw a small message encrypted in my second language. Why can't it be English?<p>

"_Rinig ko ang puso mo …_

_At sa 'kin na rin_

_Pakiramdamin mo ang pagkabata_

_Para mahanap mo ako_

_Hinihiling ko ang tunay mong_

_Sarili pagkabata"_

'What do you mean? I felt so confused how to say it.' I said to my world around me.

_A better understanding_

"_I heard your heart …_

_And mine as well_

_Feel the child in you_

_I am asking for your true_

_Childhood self"_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: 8 am. Jireh's bedroom, Hotel room no. 385 (4  06 / 2011)**

3rd POV:

Hearing from the young man's voice seemed to make her happy _par se_. After she hatched out last night from her new fluffy ground, she murmured to her thoughts the melody that tunes her heart. A sweet melody what many have lost. Yawning as she sees the wonderful light of the sun, she reflects the girt of the sky with her shining star tiara that she always polished ever since she was born through the time of the universe. It giggled herself on how her would singer react to her shining presence.

Then she heard the yawning of a young man who sounded so getting aged gave her a sense of modesty. I mean, her existence of meeting different people and pokemon, she only approached human children. In the depth of herself, a sigh of relief started her giddy day. A singer she thought impossible to see.

Like herself, or so she seems to believe …

Gliding towards the lower part of the double bed, she smiled and said, "Good morning there! What's your name?"

Her guest startled at her appearance, she saw that her singer holds another jirachi like her. But more likely designed with cotton and simple thing like buttons, yarns, and tamed fur.

"A … are you … the real … Jirachi?" even if he was confused, she laughed to both of them as if she sees the wonderful side of her guest.

"What's your name?" Insist of her proper speaking, she liked to speak in her own innocent way. That is just her way that she personally liked to do.

"Well uhm … I'm Jireh. Nice to meet you." That shy like voice from him makes it alluring for her to be close and share about herself.

"Jireh! It's breakfast time." Entering the room was another woman to what she sees Jireh's parent. Just before she could even react, the mommy's reaction dazed her thoughts. She pondered if she can introduce herself to the family and possibly, not daze herself from the family _wipeout_ reaction.

"Mom. It seems that we have something to talk about during our breakfast" she was thankful in her own thoughts that her voice was saved to speak was saved. It makes it easier to share myself later.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: 9 am. At Sea Temple dining court, Hoenn Farmer's Hotel (4  06 / 2011)**

During her time with Jireh feeding themselves breakfast, they introduced each other to her. She also met little minccino and 'mind bully reuniclus' , giggles to her for minccino nuff said. They are having pancakes that are maple colored.

"Ana, I think your reuniclus is making fun of her. Can you settle her down?" Jireh has been showing his caring love for his little girl.

"Can't YOU do it?" seems his sister's whining emitted some minus harbor. She sensed that something's wrong in the air between the 2 pets.

"Wait. All of you. Give me time to know their relationship." She spoke to every member of Jireh's family. _"Jireh, watch what I can do." _Her client being startled, nodded and began observing whatever she's about to do while she can hear him gather both of their pets.

Using her mind reading powers to Jireh's pet, she saw the images of the reuniclus making the little chinchilla doing the entire chore from a previous day. And the recent morning that the evolved cell throwing its leftovers over her food.

"After all of that, the little min just stared at her before fainting out of embarrassment. Then she had her attention to Reuniclus who tried to make up its own mental story. Yet she saw through the deception and began acting to bow to the smaller psychic star.

"Reuniclus? Don't … tell …" she heard the jello's master surprised.

"Your reuniclus is making mischief over the little one. You should give more discipline training to your psychic pokemon. They are the best types on making mean things to the non-psychic pokemon. Especially when raised by a human." She saw Jireh's wow expression and decided that she give him a present. "Jireh. Your pokemon is tamed well with discipline. Close your eyes for a while …"

"Uhm … jirachi, we are sorry to disappoint you. Especially reuniclus." Seeing honesty from the sister allowed her to forget the bad case.

"I understand." Then she faced to Jireh's parents. "Can I explore your place? I want Jireh and his pet to be my company."

"Well, … I guess it's alright. But we'll accompany you two though." She Gave him a nod after she read the dad's mind about the nostalgia of this so called _manapiya_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Starry Heart**

**Chapter 3: A starry evening**

Author's Poll: For at least how many should the number of words should I place in a chapter?

Before I forget, I'm writing it from a horror fanfic story I read called braid. (Warning though, you'll be afraid of forever once you read it) Also, I'm thankful for my reviewer for the needed improvements I've been working on.

**Day 1: 5 pm. Near the beach shore. (4 / 06 / 2011)**

**Music: Every little thing - the sky**

This time, after our tour around my dad aquatic farm ...

I was bringing both of us to the beach after we read the friendly content books that I let him read. They are very simple tales of pokemon that I found from the wilderness near Castelia City or the ones from my dad's water pokemon farm._ Jireh's POV._

"Where are we going now Jireh?" I heard my little girl's sense of excitement big time. If only …

**Jirachi's POV:**

"Here we are jirachi. This place is called a beach." Jireh pointed with his hands the view of the beach. It was pretty. I can see from the west the view a perfectly shaped stone that fires a light that I can compare to the tail of an Ampharos. A bit to the east would be filled with abundant berries that looked so green with a few pink colors of sorts.

"Jireh? Why are there pink berries there? I thought you said that all of them are green." I wonder at the orange sky.

He boldly giggled that flatters my smile. "I'm not saying that all of them are green. Most of them are green. The pink ones are the Nanab Berries."

"Na-nab?" I asked again about the funny name that I can hear to a little girl. He picked one of the berries by reaching his tall arms to the fruit.

"You want to try this berry little jirachi?" he placed it to my chest and smiles with joy. I can sense his joy even with his unusual smile.

"Sure…" I awkwardly ate the pink thing with joy. It is sweet. A small yet sweet fruit. I like the taste.

"Are you okay jirachi? You don't look so happy." I felt his worry face somehow why I glumed at his smile. Just when I was about to speak, "I know! Do you want to go to the arcade tomorrow morning? It will be fun!"

From out of nowhere, I felt so happy again. Though I don't know what an arcade is. I just said yes and we hugged each other. When he hugged my chest though, I felt blushed. Yet when I felt down, he's the kind of boy who can keep me warm when everything else is cold.

"What is an ar cane?" I find it confusing. It's such a new thing to me.

"You never heard of an arcade jirachi?" He, in my same face, is also confused.

"No. It's new to me." It makes me not so good to feel down.

"It's okay jirachi. Want to see the stars instead? It's getting evening now." He was laying on the sand while I rest on his chest. The sight makes me see that the stars are one of the few things that remains the same; which I shared to Jireh.

"Jireh, what are the things that still remained the same to you?" I asked him.

He didn't answer a voice…

"Jireh! I brought your dinner!" I heard his mom who looked like him in skin color with blue sapphire eyes. Also the nearly same height as him. "For my child who's about to become 16 within 7 days, I gave you our special treat to both of you."

"Thanks mom! How did you know that I'm here?" He asked.

"Well, seeing you raising a legendary can be a big responsibility to you, I was thinking that you need a feeding hand. Don't forget jirachi's little menu. Legendary candidate Jirachi chose you! You should call yourself lucky for a juvenile!" Aww. I sense the gratitude and happiness she emits from her smile. To be honest, I think he's the first oldest boy that I ever get close.

* * *

><p><em><span>Night 1: 8 pm. Near an old plains. (4  06 / 1911)_

_Dear diary._

_If anyone were to read this, you will know our tale. What was hidden in her heart. And the one who nearly met the light of arceus._

_Call me … Luminos._

_I was just a survivor of the Unova and Sinnoh war._

_Their politic conflict got all of the hoennians involved when we didn't wanted to._

_That day, I was running from both armies back to the village._

_I didn't do anything to them._

_They thought that I was stealing their property._

_They wanted me dead._

_I kept running as I heard my own village men to spare me mercy._

_I ran to a cave near the mountains. The troops found me_

_I was helpless by that time for I have no guardian to protect me._

_That is, someone shined from outside the cave. _

_A light that I followed. And there I saw my attackers vanish._

_I met my savior. The young child of the stars and it's guardian who's wounded._

'_please … save my … love one. Don't let her face … the same fate.'_

_I was afraid of raising a huge responsibility._

''_You can do it. WE SHARE … the same inheritance. Now, I'll … give you … power … mine … remember …'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Starry Heart**

**Chapter 4: A merry go luchador**

**Author's note: I'll be placing certain music from different sources. If you don't know where to start, youtube is the word.**

**Day 2: 12 in the afternoon. Lilycove Arcade. (4 / 07 / 2011)**

_Music: Nimbasa City of Pokemon black and white._

Jirachi's 1st person POV.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to see this ar cane!" Jireh was carrying me while I was wrapped with fluffy scars. It makes me feel so good! In all directions, I can see spinning things flying on the sky. There's a log with people falling on a dropping thing of water. In the middle part edge of the gate, I can see a spinning set of sticks with humans riding pokemon endlessly. When I looked to the west, there's a scary house that I find so scary. Also through the east, I can see a pathway leading to a white smoke that smells so good. And makes me hungry.<p>

"WE are at the arcade already!" Through his laughter, excitement is so great in here. I'm not the only one who's having fun! Jireh too! "So! Where do you want to ride first?" he asked.

"I want to try that one!" I pointed the middle spinning sticks. It is fun to try!

"Merrry - Go – Round it is then? Off we go!" we giddly ran (he carried me since I rather be close.) 'til we reached the spinning pokemon hanging on sticks.

_Both writer and pokemon are laughing with joy, they see a themselves quite a dizzy short tour of the merry go round for a good amount of 2 minutes._

After we landed, his fur felt so wet.

"Jireh? How come you can give yourself a refreshing bath?" I wonder.

"Honey! You better change your clothes! You don't want all of your sweat to make you sick. Or make your plushy smell horrible." I was startled the moment his mom said 'make me smell horrible'. There he placed me in his open bag filled with different kinds of things; including his books and hard metal feathers (pens).

From the moment I saw his mom peeled off his wet fur, I was awed on what happened. Behind his white fur would be another set of brown fur.

"Jireh? I didn't know you have another coat of fur. It makes you cuter for me." I said and see his cheeks flush a bit pink. I don't know why.

"You know, his mommy is coating him in another set of clean, dry clothes. Just like me." From my right, I heard the little chinchilla speak up outside of the bag I'm concealed. Looking at her, she looks like wearing something silver colored all from her chest to her legs. What startled is that she also wears some kind of coconut thingy on her foot.

"So, what are you guys coated with?" I asked.

"Don't you know anything about clothes?" I nodded side wards after she asked me. Then she said, "Well, humans like my master and his family wear clothes to keep themselves comfty depending on the day. This afternoon, we are wearing light colored clothes. What's more fun, you can give yourself a better appeal!" She flipped her circular leaf shade. I start to like having clothes.

'Maybe I could ask Jireh to give me a set of clothes like his pet' I said through my own mind.

"Well, seems we are having lunch now! We don't want any of us getting hungry!" I heard his dad speak to all of us. But when I peeked outside, I can smell that white smoke again. I'm feeling hungry.

"Dad! How about we give my friend some taste of pasta? Can we?" I don't know how he read my mind. But Jireh said the right thing I wanted now. Though I don't know what we are going to eat.

* * *

><p><em><span>Music: <span>__Pokémon Movie 5 ending theme : Coba & Kazufumi Miyazawa - You're Not Alone_

I heard his dad said yes. Then Jireh carried me until we reached a restaurant that emits the white smoke that makes others hungry. The design looks fairly mixed with red, green, and white stripes of everything that is found inside. To the sides of the gate, I can see Ludicolos stripped with the three dominating colors. Inside, the tables and chairs are designed like those of orange, black, and red stripes. Including a piggy like pokemon that seems like a fire type to me, there is also another man who wears the same thing like his partner.

"Benvenuti al ristorante serbatoio italiano! What can we do for all of you?" Both of them are speaking a funny entrance that makes us laugh. "Oh hello there Senyor (Sir / Mister) Reg! Glad that all of you came just in time! Follow me to our special guest room. I heard your phone call about an extra special guest." Then all of us except for his sister and Reuniclus, entered another room where our food is already served fresh and hot.

...

Jireh's 1st person POV:

As we reached the second floor, I unwrapped jirachi from the scarves to cool herself down. Then I placed her on her special sit placed on the table with her food and drinks. As I see my parents enjoying their discussions with their friends, both of us (plus my pet)are in our own little world while we watch on the giant high tech TV my sister and her reuniclus compete against another hoennian using a gardevoir in the finals.

Truth is, it took me and little min a while to teach her how to use utensils for her to feed on the food. It makes me happy that she is learning something new from me, even if legends say that she is wise. This is how all of us see my sister's fare with her challenger as I give Jirachi her new clothes.

...

_Reuniclus first fired a fused shadow ball with psyshock until the opposing a gardevoir used protect to defend itself. Once the smoke cleared, reuniclus got harshly hit by a calm minded shadow ball. Being a tie, reuncilus, used recover. For the opposing team, they felt confident_ _that reuniclus is dropping it's guard, they fired a variety of attacks like Shadow ball, Energy Ball, And Focus Blast. Until reuniclus' trainer ordered it to use it most powerful moves. It used a fusion of both screen attacks and trick room to deflect all of the fired ball attacks from gardevoir. Since the charging attacks are very slow, except for focus blasts, the entire field was covered in smoke. The opposing team being blinded by the smoke, were lucky to dodge all of the returned focus blasts. Once the cover cleared though, reuniclus deactivated it's trick room and used psyshock at the same time. But what caught the opposing off guard though is that reuniclus took control all of the retaliated shadow balls and energy balls using the psyshock attack. Surprisingly, gardevoir failed to defend itself from it's own attacks and ended up in defeat. Making Ana and reuniclus earn their first successful contest ribbon._

_..._

Since she somehow gave me the power to understand the languages of pokemon yesterday, I thank her so much. At least it really helps me to understand what my minccino is saying.

"Jireh! Your sister is good. Plus, this place is beautiful. It feels so high." Jirachi was staring in awe. Something that I'm happy to make her happy.

Yet, I wonder who else have met her ...

Maybe a friend that I'll never meet ...

Something that my hand marks symbolizes for her ...

_End music._

...

_Day 2: 5 pm. On an unknown house (4 / 07 / 1911)_

_From that moment, I took responsibility to raise his lover …_

_When she asked me to why I hold her lover's warmth …_

_I just said I'm his grandchild._

_From that moment onwards, I showed her the good side _

_Where humans and pokemon are living with each other._

_She said that she felt feisty …_

_Something that I believe … that lover of hers_

_Gave meaning to her. Being legendary and the like._

_We had times to ride a Zebstrika to reach the top_

_Of a mountain filled with berries._

_Especiallu Qualot and Nanab._

_Truly we enjoyed it …_

_She may need to know what is happening at my time._

_For her lover … the fire spirit … showed me the horrible deeds_

_Of my time …_


	5. Chapter 5

**Starry Heart**

**Chapter 5: Fuzzy dreams.**

Author's note: I'll be placing certain music from different sources. If you don't know where to start, youtube is the word. An extra note though, if you see Jirachi's pokemon friends speak up human language, then , as Remy, he still doesn't fully harness his pokemon communicating skills.

Question: Should I add certain music on each chapter? How do you want me to write the story (1st person or 3rd person)? Read and review.

**Day 3: (4 / 07 / 2011)**

…

_In the world of dreams:_

_Music: In the hands of Fate from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of time/darkness/sky_

_Jireh's 1__st__ POV of his thoughts:_

_What's this dream? I can't see a thing at all. It's all so …_

_Wait a minute … Why am I opening my eyes? This place is …_

_A plain field? What's here behind me?_

_I'm in a tree? On a plain filled with mountains at night?_

_My eyes are moving again. Right now …_

_The night sky … and the …Millenia star?_

_What's this? Stone of …crystals?_

_It is shinning …_

…

_Jirachi? Is this you?_

…

_Wait a minute … she's not speaking … Can't she see me?_

"_Hello there, Who are you?" I heard her speak up to me._

"_My name … is –" I heard another voice. But is it me who's speaking? I can feel the vibrations of the voice that I'm emitting. Could this be … somebody else?_

"_Hello there brothers. What brings you here and the princesses with me?" This time, I tuned my eyes to see medieval men and two unexplainable princesses._

"_We just came to call you upon the king's request .C'mon, you may as well show your date to your highness young prince …" One of the prince said to the voice I'm holding._

_But until then, I felt a strong wind blowing us away._

_Flying uncontrollably away._

_End dream._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: 7 am.<strong>

**Jirachi's 1st Person POV:**

"Jireh! Mommy told us to wake you two up. You too little star." I heard his sister yelling from far away before she disappeared.

'Til then, we had an uncomfortable yawn up call from each other. Jireh's was worse.

"Well, I told you to give yourself an early sleep. You just kept reading a bit too much late night." I said with disappointment.

"Well, that can't be helped Sachi. Many readers said to me that whenever you enjoyed reading something, we develop a reading habit. Plus, it is healthy too." Jireh said while he placed in his brown bag a book called 'The Drapion's Gate' (the scorpion's gate by Richard Clark) or whatever it's called."

* * *

><p>After we went down to their kitchen and have breakfast, I noticed that Jireh was staring at his food. Something is …<p>

Different … about him. He usually gives me a lot of attention and pets me in the head. That usually happens to his pet as well.

"_Why is he so … distant … to me?" _I thought with confusion as I took another bite of his mashed potatoes that his dad cooked on the fire.

"Mom. Dad. I need to discuss something with both of you. You too Jirachi, come with me." Jireh stood up and went to the room filled with a big box that brings moving pictures that we watched last night (TV).

"What's wrong brother?" I heard her sister asked him.

"Please … you don't want to join the discussion with me. For my sake." He said it to his sister and her pokemon.

"Master, can I join?" I heard little min ask him with worry. But I bet the power I gave him from day 1 has not yet bloomed to him much yet. I think he can only hear her poke language. Not translated human language.

"Minccino. Can you stay with my sister for now? I know you wanted to listen but it is something that I can only tell you ahead of time. Will you?" His voice of concern tells me that something must be wrong.

"Yes." Little min left and the four of us went to the room with the picture box.

* * *

><p>"Mom. Dad. Remember the dream that I told you last week before we went to this place?" He asked<p>

"You mean the dream you saw another pokemon speaking to Jirachi in an unknown time?" his mom answered.

"…Yes." He said. "But, last night, I got it again. As if, I'm like … seeing another being controlling me in another body, showing its tale about … Jirachi's life." He closed his eyes.

Something from his tale trucks me. Because I just felt like saying what I saw last night!

"_Jireh…please understand me." I thought to myself._

"Jirachi, did that power you gave me developed this dream?" he asked.

"Oh goodness. Another legendary occurrence nostalgia. First is that Manaphy who nearly took over my business. Now, this legendary star is taking over my son?" his dad was getting exaggerated at me. I had to resolve this fast.

"Sir! I am not controlling your son! So both of you listen to me! I mean no harm to any of you or Jireh himself!" I said in protest until his father calmed down.

I can't believe that his parents are taking something from me too seriously. But why?

Is it the caring concern that they have or is it a worrying doubt?

I can't really see his parents hearts. It's distorted. I just ignored that and began speaking.

"It has nothing to do with what I gave you. I gave you something else." I said to all of them.

"Then what did you give to him anyway Jirachi?" his mommy asked me.

"I gave him telepathy. It is not yet fully developed though. " I replied when I felt his dad's anger against Jireh. But I prevented that from happening.

"I know that you are thinking that your child ordered me to grant his wish." I showed the tip of my center head where the words 'communicate with pokemon' was written. "But he really didn't wish for it. I gave that wish to him because the real person who wished for it was his minccino."

"You mean, his pet wanted to grant his wish?" his mom asked.

"Yep," I turned around to Jireh who looked so stunned. Or is it rather not happy. "But I did add a bit of something to him that came from me. It is my way of how I trust you so much." I gently replied

" … … … … You really … … … trusted, m-me so … much?" He slowly answered.

I nodded with glee.

I heard a knock on the door, where his sister came in holding something small in her hand. She passed it to her dad and began talking to the small box thingy with buttons(cellphone).

About 5 minutes later, we packed up and went to another place to have our vacation.

An old place here in this region.


	6. Chapter 6

**Starry Heart**

**Chapter 6: Fleur de lis of Honovia**

**Author's note: Sorry for long delay due to resumae of classes (I'm almost graduating. Which means high school life's almost done. Some years of horrible moments with the good.). But the good thing is that I got ideas for this upcoming chapters. I was infusing this story with some tales of my latest mega WII game that I'm playing (The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. The music is LEGENDARY!) and the novel I'm finished halfway (The Da Vinci Code. THE WHAT IF OF THE CATHOLIC BIBLE TWIST).**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: 11: 30 pm. Jireh's bedroom. Hotel Room No. 385<strong>

…

**Jireh's 1****st**** person POV**

"So surprising Jirachi. I never knew that you fell in love with another legendary." I reacted with glee in as minimal - whismur scream way - as possible.

I saw her blush a bit.

"How about you? Did you ever like someone … more than sweet?" Hearing her say that made me go *insert word here*.

"a … anyway Jirachi, goodnight!" I just slept straight hoping that my mind ain't making me go crazy about our friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: 10 a.m. Southern Island, Hoenn region<strong>

_What really happened earlier is that a friend of Jireh's father went in to the hotel and immediately invited the whole troop, along with Jirachi, to travel to the abandoned southern Island. Though it is called southern Island, It is now named as the land of Honovia (Hoenn + Unova), an unknown yet advanced race that shares the natural knowledge of Hoenn's nature and Unova's technology. On how the people lived is only written through history. For 333 years, the people grew as a society of its own. As their law states, they must keep themselves updated with both region's progress in different aspects of life. With two races once intertwined throughout history, Honovia plays its role as the Genesis Organization of its own._

Arriving at an old relic tower designed with traditional limestone bricks and modern plastic bricks, it towers the architect fusion of Hoenn's Sky Pillar and Unova's Dragonspiral Tower with incredibly sturdy and defiant resistance buried within the land's earth. Villagers say that this place was blessed by Groudon's Terra and Reshiram's Ignis.

…

**Jirachi's 3****rd**** person POV:**

"Thanks for this one pal! I never expected you guys to invite all of us here!" Giggled by Jireh's Father, she sensed a striving charm of a cherished young self.

"Ever since I heard your confessing tales of your son raising a legendary, that is where you come in little guy…" she saw this photographer wearing a white polo with brown pants point at her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You'll know soon, legendary mistress Jirachi." She can't wait to hear this friend of his that knows her quite well.

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 3 and 4: (4  07 / 1911) (Music: The Legend of Zelda 25__th__ anniversary CD edition. The wind waker Symphonic movement.)_

_If you still remember me …My name's Luminos …_

_Guardian of the cursed sacred feminine._

_It was on those days that I got captured by the villains_

_Of Sinnoh, Team Galactic I believe. Or is it …_

_Some other kind of cult. Seeing them wearing the_

_Violet red clothing we don't usually see._

_That time, they are torturing not just me._

_Next to my chamber of pain …_

_Impossible! That is … the guardian of the lover_

_I'm protecting now! Yet I failed my mission!_

"_You never knew his tale? The bonding of two legendaries?"_

_This man sounds like he lives the cult's path._

_Frightening rituals of sorts that I can hear her protest._

"_Even though you carry the seeds of my lover just to hold_

_The child that I pass on, I want the one that doesn't suffer from_

_your hands! I'd rather have my fruit be born with people like_

_you … Luminos. A man whose heart filled with caring determination._

_Where time has failed to tarnish it. A gift from Arceus himself."_

_That is when I got the somewhat understanding of me as the _

_Bearer of her lover's blood._

_I believe that my death will mean something … If he's the one I …_

_I have to protect her race. And fulfill this destiny that the maiden and the_

_Mighty but fallen prince of loyalty and achievement._

_Then the whole place went black. That is when I was stunned once I saw _

_My maiden being taken away from me. _

_Still, I was dumped next to her. Yet, who are these people that captured us?_

_**Day 4:**_

_Dear diary._

_This day, me and my maiden began confessing each other's faults._

_Due to our current place, I really don't know where I lived before._

_Or where I was currently now._

_When we were visited, they welcomed both of us. These people…_

_Aren't they Unovian?_

_They didn't know much since they are still kids. Our current visitors._

_Until we are visited by the town elder._

_I was on the island of Honovia. The union of two regions: Hoenn and Unova._

_This place have quite the history._

_It all began when lost travelers from the Unova region found their land,_

_Nearly passing out of starvation 5000 years ago. The hoennians of this island_

_were wary about foreigners. But they are here for more than just knowledge._

_They carry more than themselves. They carry the guardian of the maiden's love._

_I was surprised that my maiden is really old. Most likely … ancient numbers._

"_Young man, throughout history, you behold one of our highest calibers._

_The you are protecting from those heinous men is … Princess Jirachi, the wisdom _

_Of emotion and heart. Unfortunately, the one we carry, …" the elders sheds a tear._

"_Is her guardian and Admirer. Prince Victini, the heroic soul of willpower and knowledge."_

_I was surprised to see her giggle a bit. That she was able to see her people again,_

_Who passed away many years ago. What is sad she will never know._

"_The code of Arceus speak that when two legendaries procreate each other's_

_Bloodline, they create a child with life even more powerful and wise. One that_

_Can make a big change to anything. Even against the humans when it has to _

_Be done with understanding reason. One must be willing enough to join_

_The chalice of the bearer, a strong soil with a pure soul. For then a legendary child_

_Will bloom and carry on the royal bloodline of the chalice as a whole."_

_So much legends … bloodlines … history … any other things I've learned._

_Even surprising, I carry the bloodline of the hero. Who fought all his way_

_To break the curse of his beloved. How she was cursed was not known. The sad_

_Tale is that both the hero and the princess suffered the curse and ended up _

_Slumbering for thousands of years…_

_Until this time, no one knows how to break the curse… I carry the burden of … death … lurking._

"_You may be confused like us Honovians. But I believed you are about to carry a message_

_to the not so far future." The elder smiled. Am I … destined for Jirachi? With her?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Starry Heart**

**Chapter 7: Blood**

**Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. But school work is intense right now. I'm almost graduating. Plus, I'm working at my schools news writing team for our final reports of the school year. I truly apologize. You know how hard graduation is, right?**

…

**Day 4:**

Jirachi's 1st POV: In her dream:

I could see myself in an empty place shining with stars. That until I saw my lover … corpse. It left me a stare of silence as he speaks.

"Ji … rachi. You … s-should … not have … met him." He turned his face to the direction of east. Then everything went to the scene of our bedroom. I was floating above Jireh.

W-what the-

"It has to be done…" suddenly, he entered inside me like a ghost. I tried to shake, but I can't. I felt like Victini is taking over my body and will.

"Wait! What are you … ggrrrrr… doing to me?" I demand an answer. But it shocked me to see my hands become sharp claws and floated closer to Jireh.

And it all came back to me. The curse of my slumber, my biggest fear.

"JIREH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I felt very afraid as I set my claws near his neck. No way! This is not my prophecy to murder anything! But I'm helpless as I sliced him right before my eyes – beheaded.

"NOO!"

Until she saw the soul and angry image of Jireh holding a sickle pointing to her third eye. "I HATE YOU JIRACHI! I HATE YOU! YOU DARE BETRAY ME?"

"FORGIVE ME JIREH! PLEASE!" The soul stabs at her third eye and screamed in agony. Lots of her own blood filled the area. And the souls of the victims she killed, living at the deepest and darkest side of Giratina's realm, glaring at her in anger.

JIRACHI WAKE UP!

"Ahhhhh!"

End of dream.

* * *

><p>"JIRACHI! SNAP OUT OF IT! I'M HERE!" I see the face of Jireh's worried face. "I'm here … it's all a bad dream." Both of us hugged each other face to face.<p>

Until … a tear? I'm … crying? "What's the crying about?" he asked with the same face of concern.

… … "Nothing. Just a bad dream … give me some time … alone … near … the window." I asked but what came to me …

"_A- am I felt … scared? Why –why am I lying? This is not me at all. I hate to lie like this. But why am I afraid to the point I deceived … him …"_

"Jirachi … are you okay? I'll sleep ahead. You can sleep with me later after your thing is finished." Then he went back to his bed with a worry and confused feeling on his face.

I looked at the moon, the right side's the only side shining. I look at my third eye in sorrow. _"Does my dream … warn me … if I stay with Jireh much further … Impossible. He's not the one who made me sleep for over 1000 years. But-" I realized something from our tour of the museum._

_**At an unknown ruins:**_

In a massive plaza found at the mountain, a dusted wall was blown by the wind written in unown letters blurred by the over coating moss. Next to the cover message, two pokemon starred at the covered message.

"Nearly 8000 years, never broken. An innocent being is all it takes to break the curse." A mystic floating shadow mourns. "A sad way to end the curse. Poor Jirachi …"

"Thanks to the dragon force, both of you suffered a terrible trial." A giant pokemon said to his fellow company. "Darkrai, do you think the new holder of the princess can endure the pain?"

Silence fills the frozen midnight.

"One more, … gives her eternal insanity. She will eternally hate her own existence, Kyurem" Darkrai looks at the last quarter moon. "One thing is for sure. She will incinerate her last victim in the bloodiest way possible."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Day 7: (4  11 / 1911):_**

_Upon learning the curse of the last quarter moon, I understood why I hold the responsibility to break her curse. Where even the bravest, lost against it. Before my grave rise tomorrow, I may as well heed the future the danger of the innocent legendary. I failed … slowly bleed to death at her hands._

_The curse only opens on the seventh night. Depending on how the moon shines, the way she seduced the children will be different._

_My night was the new moon. To break the curse written by the people of the distant _

_Through the aura of the earth_

_The princess was blessed with eternal life_

_But cursed with eternal slumber._

_The awakening at the last quarter,_

_The curse will be free,_

_Through the bloodiest ocean of stars._

_As the ultimate torture of the chalice._

_To reach eternal blessings._

To win the fight, one must hold 3 qualities.

A relic weapon shining like the maidens tiara.

A time flower.

And, a Gabite's scale.

But to brake her curse without killing yourself, both must have a bond of trust. Then they must reach the highest possible peak, 'til the pedestal shines the land with the moon. Then shadows will rain the bloodline until they were eradicated. I'm watched by my mistress. But I write this small tip.

(the few messages were blurred)

On the background, we get to see a man standing with bravery, awaiting the seal to be broken by a new shadow. A monster with claws tied to a haunter, the head as sharp as an absol's blade, the color as monochrome as darkrai's black color, fingers as sharp as a scyther's arm, and shrouded with paranormal enchanting words.

"Time's up, my love …" a very devilish female licked her lips before kissing her victim to the lips.

"NEVER LOSE –" Luminos was placed to a swift world of silence. Slam dunked to the ground.

…

**Day 4: 6 a.m. ; ****Jireh's bedroom, Hotel room no. 385 ( 04 / 08 / 2011 )**

Third Person POV.

Jirachi wakes up from her rest. Her eyes shine like ruby rings. Did you say ruby rings? Unwillingly, she approached his face as she smiles deviously. She lightly kissed him on the lips while she lightly bit his lips, resulting on a bleeding lip. She slowly savors the blood. Wanting more content, she began licking his neck. Luckily, she bit him in the neck using her small sharp teeth. Unknowingly for her, it shaked Jireh a bit.

"Uh … Ji … rachi?" Jireh murmurs within his sleep and Jirachi's eyes suddenly went back to the onyx black that he knew so well. Her consciousness snaps back to normal. She is startled on the odd taste. But as she was about to wake him up, she saw her bite marks she did on his lips and neck. Horrified by the scene, she immediately fled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Starry Heart:**

**Chapter 8: Rural provinces**

**Author's note: A new character is introduced named Neras. Inspired by the story of a quilava called "high school daze". And yes, this character was not from my original plan.**

**Apologies for the long delay but we had a lot of school activities going on. I was part of a drama play of 'Mulan' as the Chinese emperor performed last Tuesday. Gladly, our section won the female volleyball finals. We epicly failed the male basketball tourney to 4****th**** though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Honovian Island ( 04  08 / 2011)**

"Jirachi? What's the rush?" I ignorantly approached his sister and reuniclus and left.

I kept flying until I went outside of the tall house (hotel). I just felt like hitting a wall somewhere and knocked myself out.

**…**

"_Hello again, sister Jirachi." That voice in my head, is … peculiar. _

"_Are you… -" my eyes snaps into fear. "NO! Please prove me wrong." I exclaimed._

"_Did you just forget me?" that voice giggled. "You made a new best friend. Or perhaps, the sweetest blood I've ever had in my lifespan! Remember this! To set me free, I must feast on a kind hearted human blood every millennia 8 times." _

_That is when my worst fear comes to life. "Jireh…" I cried in horror._

"_Oh, you need to know your final step from Neras, the cursed crystal of the vale." It laughs in triumph. "All you need to do is to slowly suffer your last victim's soul. Then, feast on his blood. That is the only choice you have to obtain your freedom." She made me open my eyes to see my place._

_My world was tuned with blood red. I turned to reflect myself in the mirror. Next to me…_

_My curse is horrifying. My head is so sharp that I can cut through anything at will. My hands become sharp ghostly claws. My tassels are now free flowing wings of icy black. My wish tags were written with unknown symbols that scared me to the third eye. I became coated with a reaper cloth on my back._

_As I raised my left paw, Neras said, "Now that's more like it. I love taking over your cute little body. Only to make you, the most frightening pokemon that can give a darkrai a run for his money." She laughed darkly as I see the horrifying side of me. A dirty little legendary. Powerless to do anything._

"_Oh, by the way, only you can see me like this. Your innocent friend will never find the difference at all. So don't think that you can take me over through the late evening tonight." I can't help but wish that I want to stare at the ground with fury, malice, envy, and anger._

_Wait… NNOOO! This is not me! Why am I in love with my own shadow? I should be afraid. If only …_

_Then I looked at the sky before falling down again._

_I … I … envy you …_

* * *

><p><strong>Minccino's POV: 2 hours later at the honovian Island<strong>

**Music: La Mer by Coba From Suikoden IV (you want to play this one if I were you. It fits our current scenario)**

"Min, can you search Jirachi for me? Your pal seems to be wandering around lately." My master continues to feed on his mash potatoes. "I wonder if she's okay?" I heard him speaking to himself.

"Can I finish my food first?" I pointed out to him the dish that I have. Just to claim my master's new power, me and jirachi went to training him yesterday. It really is strange. Being the one trained. I'm teaching my master. It is indeed a weird feeling. But he is slowly learning through my pokemon tongue.

"Finish food first? Alright then, finish that and go look for her. I got a lot of publishing to do today." I began eating my breakfast for a few minutes (5 spoon bites of potatoes); I left the place of stone and wandered my way through the forest.

Thanks to arceus that the roads leading to the town are not so tricky like the city where both of us lived. The air is clean, the soil is fertile, the water is clean, and there are lots of trees here.

I arrived at a town with both young children and pokemon listening to an old granpa human and granpa shiftry.

"Hello there little girl. Do you want to listen to a short story?" the kindhearted shiftry asked me.

"I'm sorry mister shiftry. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Someone who looks very small with a starry head." I said along with using my paw to draw jirachi's details.

After they checked a bit, they recognized her immediately. "That is the nice girl who saved me from the waterfall." I heard a small clefa petting me with its cute face.

"Jirachi saved … you?" I am puzzled.

"This happened an hour ago. It seems that this clefa must have fallen down the mountain river and got knocked down unconscious by a rock." The old wrinkled human pointed his wooden stick northeast of my direction. "I saw a shining star that came to this little kid's rescue. But I couldn't see well afar. Until it approached me and my pal, she introduced herself with the name of Jirachi. How lucky are we both to meet a kind legendary?"

"Have you seen her?" I just went to my problem even if I knew he could not understand a single thing I've said.

"Your friend went that way." Mister shiftry pointed his fans to the northwest of his house.

"Thank you very much!" I ran to the direction of the beach.

…

**3****rd**** person POV: ?**

"The final night. My master, were almost ready. You still want me to do this to her? I personally think that I might mess it up."

A figure stares into the distance.

"If this is your final wish, then so be it."

…

**Jirachi's POV:**

Seeing right in front of me were young children and pokemon enjoying their time at the beach together. As much as I want to join, I am scared.

Because I carry Neras, my twin sister.

If what's to come cannot be stopped, I may as well brave myself from it and make his last moments peaceful. Through his grave.

"Chi, what re you doing here?" She heard min calling her name, panting for air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Starry Heart:**

**Chapter 9: Hariyama Surfers.**

**Jirachi's 3****rd**** POV: Day 4: At the afternoon of 12**

Just as her mind is about to prank her process, minccino's call calls her back to land. AKA, exhausted as if she went through CIA training or the Officer Jenny Corp.

"I've been looking all over for you! You just made all of us worried!" the cleaner fell out body first with desperation for oxygen.

Hang on, why is she even here? The beach?

"Uhhh … what happened?" she asked her exhausted pal.

"What happened? Like **WHAT** are you doing here **WITHOUT US**?" here we got a white chinchilla exaggerating.

Instead, she yawned loudly. She did some stretching that kinda hurt her neck and back.

"_Was she sleepwalking last night?" minccino asked herself._

That is, a pile of sand was thrown to their faces. Leaving both of them blind.

Behind them was a krabby and a corphish giggling (think of it like that sgt. Who invents keroro's weapons of misfortune in SGT. Keroro).

"Lookie lookie! What do we have here Krabby? Some cutie guests." A corphish began doing some claw crunching.

"I bet these 2 can make quite a good pummelin for us buddy." Just as minccino is about to give one hell of a tail slap to the face, the rounded crab just pinched her hard and she began crying in pain as she hits the sand. At the same time, she just become the crabs flinging ball before jirachi tried to glide away. Every time she is passed to the other, they would pull one of her tassels and play her like a sling shot. What's more humiliating is that minccino was being sat down by those beach bullies.

"What's going on out there?" a deep voice was ringing west.

"Krabby! It's the captain!" the rounded crab just started running away eastward; leaving krabby behind before he followed.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later:<strong>

Jireh arrived with a search team of hariyama when he accidentally kicked his buried minccino on the face. Eventually, the bullies are found and are now kept under beach custody.

"Minccino! Jirachi! You two got me very worried! I've been looking all over for you two." Jireh hugged them tight as he sighs with relief. Few drops of tears followed. He must have been sick worried all the time. "I can't believe it that I got myself so careless! I wouldn't leave you two behind next time. I promise. Especially to you Jirachi. I'm sorry that you have gone through all of this."

"It's alright, master." Did he just hear minccino speak in english?

"What did you say minccino?" he asked.

"It's alright master. I know you didn't mean this to happen." She said it in her own tongue.

"Thanks sweetie." Whispering to her makes all the forgiving sweet. "Did you use my language when you spoke to me?"

"No."

"Cool! Now I can understand you with ease! That means I have knowledge about understanding verbal pokemon language. Thank you Jirachi." He's still hugging both of them but gently. This made all three of 'em giggle.

"TTIIIIIMMMBEEERRRRRR!" one of the Hariyama riding a surfboard washed all 3 of them with beach water. This give minccino a light bulb.

"Wanna surf down?" his pet pointed her creamy paw to the ocean where 3 other hariyama surf their time with the waves.

" … Uh …" Gulp.

"What's wrong Jireh? Those pokemon are doing something fun!" Jirachi watches the surfers do some acrobatic and gliding tricks on the waves.

"I'm … scared … of that." He swallowed his guts out.

"Scared of surfing huh?" a tanned surfer approached them as he dropped a novice surfing board. "Maybe you are just nervous."

"Oh I'm not nervous." Jireh ironically answered trying to swear another nostalgia of getting swamped by the swimming pool at his school during grade 2.

"Please … I wanted to have fun with it." If it isn't Jirachi begging, he would refuse otherwise. But his back of mind knew that he wanted every moment the best for both. He will regret it for sure.

"Don't worry there kiddo. My surfers are pro's. They'll keep ya safe if anything bad appens to all of ya." Looking behind them is the cameraman they met yesterday.

"MASTER!" seems the leading Hariyama gave its trainer a hug.

"Hey how my big bud leadin the beach? T'day our lucky day cause we got princess chi and his friends to hit da waves!" tossing his camera to Jireh's dad who caught it, he snaps his finger. The giant sumo wrestler grabbed all 3 of them and rides the first waves going to a waving spot.

Getting a bit wet straight for minccino makes her flurry wet. A funny thing that her trainer sometimes squeezes her out everytime they finished a bath. Jirachi watches in awe the beauty of the waves forming behind her. Being clueless about what will happen didn't faze her. Not for Jireh though, he was holding his gut that he could survive the fall.

"Just have a few breaths dude. I've carried more than the 3 of you combined while surfin up the waves. I know you'll love it too." Hearing assuring words from the fighting type just gave them a sense of excitement; Jireh on the other had is a gut of probability.

"_Now … I just hope all goes well and nothing goes bad._" he can only look with composure.

After a few paddles, they caught their first wave.

Soaring with the wave the rode, they can feel the ocean breeze around them. Just like being on the air, Jireh felt wonderful, as if, he had developed water type moves. It's awesome!

"MASTER, THIS IS COOL!" minccino shouts with glee. Jirachi followed. Until everybody just enjoyed their first experience surfing. What a thrill that they 'ohh' galored it.

* * *

><p>"Ain't our son just so happy?" his mom records everything that happened with her camera.<p>

"I think Jirachi is already part of the family. Unilke that bloby fairy, I think jirachi is wiser and kind." Anna said to her parents as she saw her brother land on the sand with laughter.

Dad just smiles in awe. _"Jireh, I can sense it. Wonderful times of joy, and possibly, become a truly mature kid. For now, You'll know the truth later on." He thought so._

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: This story can also be read at . There you can find the modified ones.<em>


	10. An advanced note

Due to being out of inspiration for writing this story, I am handing out the re-written version of Starry Heart to another author who asked my permission. As to who the author is, I suggest you wait. The re-written version will belong to him/her the moment it could be posted here on fanfiction in the upcoming weeks. Retired on writing fanfics here came from my new college time schedule and demands.


End file.
